(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic fishing line jiggers that repeatedly move the line up and down to create a desirable motion of a fishing lure on the end of a line.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices have used a number of different ways to jig a fishing line. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,746,198, 3,789,534 and 4,120,112.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,746,198, a fish jigger is disclosed having a horizontally reciprocation device attached to an elongated shaft for uniformly moving an arm to which the fishing line is secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,534 discloses an attachment for a fishing rod wherein an electric motor drives a disc with an offset pin take off to move a reciprocating arm in an irregular ovaloid path to vibrate the fishing line.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,112 shows a device for agitating a fishing line in a regular motion created by a series of gears driving a reciprocating arm in an arcuate motion.
Applicant's device consists of an L-shaped arm having a resilient section between the horizontal and vertical portions thereof which when driven by an electric motor and battery attached to the end of the fishing rod imparts a rotary motion thereto and to a connector rod which supports the fishing line. The resilient portion results in moving the line in an irregular motion which is imparted to the bait so as to attract fish thereto. The effect is improved by the elasticity of the fishing line.